


The loop

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Magic crap, history is awesom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Старый Лондон и его старые развлечения.





	

Осень в Лондоне выдалась на редкость пасмурной и холодной. По ночам с Темзы наползал густой туман, к утру оседавший влагой на оконных стеклах, и слугам было велено непрестанно топить камины, чтобы разогнать зябкую сырость, стремящуюся поселиться в комнатах. Томас вздыхал и говорил, что это ни к чему, но в его улыбающемся взгляде Вудс угадывал теплую благодарность. Томас давно уже превратился из болезненного мальчика в энергичного мужчину, но память о том, как по ночам Вудс прислушивался к его свистящему дыханию, все еще жила в сознании и не блекла со временем.

У него были, конечно, и иные причины для беспокойства — в частности, управление делами компании, требовавшее беспрестанного участия, — но жизнь Томаса, его здоровье и благополучие всегда волновали Вудса больше всего прочего. Он считал себя человеком немногих привязанностей — но вернее было бы сказать, что Томас был единственным в своем роде. Доверие, которое Вудс испытывал к брату, было абсолютным, любовь — безграничной (хоть он подчас и стыдился выражать ее словами, не желая выглядеть сентиментальным), и только поэтому однажды Вудс сел напротив него в глубокое кресло и, стараясь подавить противную мелкую дрожь в руках, сказал:

— Мне кажется, я болен.

Томас нахмурился, отложил книгу и подался к нему, ласково накрыл пальцами колено, безмолвно прося продолжать.

Вудс мог бы умолчать о своем... душевном расстройстве, заставлявшем испытывать странное, противоестественное удовольствие от чужих страданий, о жажде их причинять — и не рисковать потерять любовь и уважение брата. Признаться ему — значило поставить Томаса перед неприятным выбором, открыть ему то, что, возможно, сам Томас предпочел бы не знать. 

Но Вудс ощущал себя человеком, преступившим закон: в конце концов, мысль о преступлении — уже половина преступления; и он хотел, чтобы ему вынесли приговор.

Томас выслушал его молча, не перебивая и не переспрашивая. Вудс все ждал, когда брат уберет ладонь и с отвращением отстранится, но Томас только крепче сжал пальцы. Вудс никогда не отличался богатым воображением, да и окружающими почитался за человека строгого, рационального ума, но, пока губы сухо описывали его душевный недуг, Вудсу представлялось осуждение в глазах Томаса, разочарование — в тоне, неприязнь — в жестах...

— Я думаю, об этом не стоит знать никому, кроме меня, — сказал Томас, когда Вудс закончил. 

Вудс медленно выдохнул, глубоко вдохнул. Дрожали теперь не только руки, но и колени. Томас встал, и Вудс готов был вскочить следом — но брат только отошел к конторке, чтобы налить ему бренди с содовой. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, на лбу пролегла тонкая складка — как всегда, когда Томас задумывался о чем-то, требующем усиленной работы разума.

Вудс принял бокал и сделал глоток. Горло обожгло, горячая волна прошлась по телу, согревая заледеневшие руки. 

— Ты хороший человек, — медленно сказал Томас. — Я читал, что Бог наделил нас пороками, чтобы мы, преодолевая их, становились лучше, послал испытание каждому — по силе воли его. Должно быть, Всевышний хорошего мнения о твоей душевной стойкости.

***

Грязь на улицах начала покрываться тонкой корочкой изморози к утру и трещала под копытами лошадей. Вудс молился больше и чаще, чем когда-либо в жизни — он, как и положено доброму христианину, посещал англиканскую церковь по воскресеньям, но на проповедях обыкновенно занимал свой ум чем-то более земным. Молитвы помогали успокоить и дисциплинировать разум — и в этом заключалась их особая ценность.

Томас ни разу не вспоминал о состоявшемся разговоре — за что Вудс был ему благодарен — пока однажды, в понедельник утром, не явился в спальню брата, будучи полностью одетым.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — сказал Томас. — Насколько я помню, на сегодня у тебя запланирован ужин с судьей, но до той поры ты совершенно свободен.

— Ты слишком много знаешь о моих делах, — пробормотал Вудс, с некоторой жалостью расставаясь с мыслью о том, чтобы провести это утро в постели с книгой.

— Это касается нашего недавнего разговора, — пояснил Томас. — Экипаж уже готов, я жду тебя.

Он стремительно вышел, и Вудс поспешил заняться своим туалетом. Подобная скрытность была откровенно не свойственна Томасу — и Вудс не мог подавить непрошеное беспокойство, порожденное незнанием. Он спустился к ожидающему экипажу спустя десять минут, ежась от по-зимнему морозного воздуха. 

Карета неторопливо ползла по улицам, и Вудс размышлял о том, что стоило бы сменить на ней оси перед зимой, когда экипаж свернул на Тайберн-роуд, и Вудс наконец понял, куда они направляются. Вскоре до них донеслись гомон толпы и резкие выкрики торговцев, предлагавших собравшимся джин, пирожки с угрем и печеную картошку. Вудс не удержался и глянул в окно. 

Он сразу увидел «тайбернское дерево» — помост пока пустовал, но на наспех возведенных подмостках вовсю суетился народ. Зрители победнее толпились чуть позади, время от времени где-то вспыхивали и быстро утихали потасовки.

Экипаж остановился. Их карета была не единственной — извозчик Роджерсов тут же начал беседу со знакомцем, тоже сидящим на козлах и то и дело прикладывающимся к фляге.

Толпа вдруг притихла, беспокойное шевеление людской массы приостановилось. К помосту подъехала телега, на которой стояли двое: у одного были связаны руки, вторым, вне всяких сомнений, был палач, который со спокойной деловитостью принялся надевать на шею мерзавца петлю. 

Томас открыл окошко, впуская промозглый ветер. Приговоренный встряхнул головой, огляделся и громко, хрипло крикнул:

— Хрена с два я стану каяться! Брал от жизни, что мог... — он запнулся, оглянулся вдруг на палача, будто ожидал подсказки, и закончил. — Хер с вами. Хер с вами!

Телега тронулась, люди взволнованно и возбужденно зашумели. Петля затянулась, и лицо мужчины стало краснеть, будто от натуги. Вудс наблюдал, не в силах отвести взгляда.

Он не знал, кем был этот человек — в конце концов, виселица оказывалась в центре людского внимания каждые понедельник и пятницу, и это не говоря о доках Уоппинга и прочих местах, где преступникам накидывали на шею петлю — но закон признал его виновным, и теперь палач исполнял приговор. В его смерти, в его страданиях, в том, как захрипел этот убийца, насильник или грабитель, не было ничего неправильного или недостойного. «Тайбернское дерево» доносило до толпы простейшую истину: наказание — естественное следствие привнесения справедливости, а закон — это глас цивилизации, который превращает людей в граждан.

Приговоренный разевал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Вудс от природы обладал острым зрением, которое не успели еще испортить часы, проведенные за чтением — он ясно видел, как вздулись на лбу умирающего вены, а на штанах появились темные стрелки там, где ткань пропиталась мочой. Тело его снова задергалось, вновь напоминая рыбу, но на сей раз — в отчаянии бьющуюся на крючке. 

Наконец, он затих. Не понадобилась даже помощь друзей или родственников, готовых повиснуть на ногах, чтобы положить конец его мучениям. К трупу тут же кинулось несколько женщин, которые принялись хватать руки мертвеца и тереться о них щеками. Вудс припомнил, что в народе ходили слухи о том, будто пот мертвеца исцеляет от кожных болезней. Палач терпеливо ждал, пока натешится толпа, снова разразившаяся гомоном, чтобы забрать то, что причиталось ему.

Вудс перевел взгляд на брата и улыбнулся. Он казался себе полным сил, сбросившим какое-то тяжкое бремя; мир ощущался ярче и прекраснее, чем прежде.

Лондон не испытывал нехватки в мерзавцах; для палачей всегда находилась работа, для самозваных ведьм — ингредиенты их нелепых зелий и ритуалов, для толпы — возможность безопасно поглазеть на смерть и ужаснуться, а после запить страх джином. Повешенье в Тайберне было первым, на котором Вудсу довелось присутствовать — но не последним. Он видел десятки смертей — от удушья или сломавшихся позвонков — и начал узнавать в лицо тех, кто, как и он, присутствовал в подобных местах чаще, чем могло посчитаться приличным. Он привык молчаливо кивать женщине в скромном платье и с угрюмым лицом — судя по всему, чьей-то служанке — и игнорировать приветствия молодого человека, об увлечениях которого ходили тревожащие слухи. Однажды, где-то в доках, он заметил скандально известного молодого лорда Гамильтона в сопровождении красивого мужчины, судя по выправке — военного, и подивился тому, сколь разных людей влекла к себе виселица. 

Лондон не испытывал нехватки в мерзавцах; каждый день на дощатых помостах преступники встречали свой приговор, а их жертвы получали справедливость. 

Вудс нашел в жестоком правосудии свое спасение.

***

Вудс не любил Ямайку с той же обреченной усталостью, с которой иные мужчины не любят навязанную родителями жену.

Жара, насекомые, палящее солнце, лихорадка и грязь — Ямайка встретила ими Вудса с издевательской щедростью, а потом утопила в своем море, но позволила выжить — чтобы он попал в руки безумных дикарей.

Вудс не знал, что сталось с командой. Он не тешил себя напрасными иллюзиями: скорее всего, все они мертвы, и он скоро присоединится к ним. При кораблекрушении ему повредило щеку, и дергающая боль вместе с запахом не позволяли обмануться — она начала гнить. 

Дикари не давали Вудсу воды, но поили его какими-то зельями; изможденный жаждой, он глотал мутную жижу, нагонявшую жуткие сны наяву. Его держали в хижине, не имевшей окон, но всегда ярко освещенной огарками черных свечей. Все в этом месте было черным: даже дикари, будто вылепленные из блестящего мазута. Они говорили на странном языке, и только одна женщина откуда-то знала английский. Ее кожа была гораздо светлее, чем у прочих, и цветом напоминала бронзу; она бесстыже не прикрывала грудь с большими темными сосками и мазала зубы чем-то черным, отчего неизменно казалось, что она только что ела грязь. Остальные звали ее то «мамбо», то «бокор» — Вудс так и не понял, являлось ли хоть одно из этих слов именем.

— Ты готовиться к великий путь, — шептала ему бронзовая женщина. — Долгий путь, дольше, чем жизнь. Вернуть домой то, что забрать. 

Сперва Вудс пытался с ней договориться, потом начал просить. Она не смеялась — только качала головой, и глаза ее блестели в пламени свечей, как крупные жуки.

— Они забрать все, переплавить, думать, что убить, думать, это просто вещь, — горячо выдыхала она, водя ладонью по его покрытой испариной груди. — Но она не вещь, и она хотеть возвращаться домой. На землю тридцать жертвенных кругов, туда, она дочь солнца, в котором сгореть ее мать и отец. Нельзя дать жизнь и не знать смерть.

— Я не понимаю, — говорил ей Вудс заплетающимся языком. — Не понимаю, что ты хочешь... не понимаю.

— Дорога как смерть, — отвечала бронзовая женщина. — Дорога как жизнь. Ты понять, когда ворота открыться. Ты искать ее тоже, ты говорил о ее желтом блеске, когда море вытолкнуть тебя. Они называть ее просто золото, но она — не просто. Я дать тебе сил. Ты здесь. Так было надо.

Вудс не знал, сколько часов или дней он провел в темной хижине. Он не был больше уверен ни в концепции времени, ни в здравости своего рассудка.

Бронзовая женщина поила его зельями и шептала странные вещи, и это длилось почти бесконечно, а потом хижина вдруг оказалась заполнена дикарями. Их тела тонули в темноте, и Вудс различал только яркий блеск белков глаз и зубов. Женщина обнажилась полностью и начала танцевать — ее тело было разрисовано темно-алыми знаками; дикари кричали что-то на своем языке, тени тоже плясали, словно были живыми, и Вудс, кажется, лишился сознания — но не нашел в себе сил на то, чтобы устыдиться своей слабости. 

Он очнулся от прикосновений к плечам. Осознал, что стоит на коленях. Перед глазами была черная муть — она переливалась, как море, и Вудс быстро понял: его зрение в порядке. Он смотрел в чан, наполненный густой темной жидкостью.

Женщина что-то говорила. У ее ног лежало обнаженное тело — варварски вскрытое, с выломанными ребрами. Женщина подняла над головой сгусток крови и мышц, в котором Вудс с трудом различил сердце, нараспев произнесла что-то, а потом опустила в черную жижу, и та безмолвно поглотила его. Вудс не услышал звука, с которым сердце должно было опуститься на дно чана.

Бронзовая женщина положила горячую ладонь Вудсу на затылок; он почувствовал, как поползли по шее капли крови, и понял, что должно произойти.

Она надавила с неожиданной для ее хрупкого тела силой. Вудс захлебнулся черной жижей, и мгновенное удушье сжало горло крепче петли.


End file.
